My Hero Academia: The Wereshift User!
by Hikari1994
Summary: Summary will come later, I don't own MHA, everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. I only own my OC XD!
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia: The Wereshift Quirk**

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was dark cloudy night, a young girl was wondering in the woods, she looks like that she was looking for something, however her searching was put to a halt when she heard large footsteps and a snarl coming towards her. She gave a frightening gasp and started to run further into the woods._

 _She ran past many logs and wilted trees. She came to a stop behind a log so that she can catch her breath. Once she managed to catch her breath, she saw claws coming from behind her. She started running again to get further away from whatever chasing her. She stopped at the edge of a cliff that had a waterfall. The young girl looks behind her and saw that the mysterious creature was getting close and ready to maul her, causing her to back up closer towards the edge._

 _But the cliff was very unforgiving, she slips on the mud just as the creature was about to pounce, and she plummets down to her watery doom._

 **(In the real world)**

 _"_ _GASP"_

A girl woke up in a panic, revealing her heterochromia grey and forest green eyes and sat up quickly from her bed trying to control her erratic breathing. Once she managed to control her heartbeat and breathing, she in a low and worried voice, "It happened again…"

She gets up from her bed and walks over to the blinds in her room and opens them, revealing a lovely sunrise. Forgetting her dream, she couldn't help but to smile this morning. A slight knock was coming from her room door and a familiar voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Ava! Sweetie are you awake? Can I come in?" Ava responds with "Yes mama, I'm up." Her mom complies and opens her daughter's door revealing herself with a bright smile.

"Good morning my little wolf cub, how are you this morning?" her mom asked using the nickname she gave her, showing her daughter a warming smile on her face. Ava smile back at her and said, "I'm fine, how are you today?"

"I'm feeling great this morning, ah, your papa has breakfast on the table so make sure that you freshen up before coming down. Oh, and your school uniform is going to be bathroom ok," Her mom said to Ava. Ava nods with a smile on her face as her mom left her room, the moment she left the smile on her face was gone. _"I couldn't tell her that I had the dream again, but, it has been five years."_ Ava thought.

She heads down stairs to eat breakfast with her mom and dad. When she got down there Ava saw that her food was waiting for her to consume it. Also at the table was her dad sitting down reading a newspaper. "Good morning papa." Ava greets her dad as she sat down to eat her food. It looks like they were having a Japanese style breakfast this morning.

"Ah, Ava good morning how are you today?" He asked while sipping tea from his mug. She smiles at him, before she started to eat, she said "I'm doing fine, how about you?"

"I am the same. The morning sun feels joyful. I think today is going to be a great day today." Her father said has he finished both reading his newspaper and drinking his tea. He stares at his little princess with a critical eye as she smiles while eating her food with a bright smile on her face.

"By the way… did you sleep well last night?" Ava's father asked her in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah… why'd you ask papa?" Ava stopped eating to reply to her worried father, her attention was focused on him instead of eating. "Well… your heart was racing last night and your breathing was a little raspy. I was worried about y…" he started with a look of worry on his face but then, "Wait a minute!" Ava interrupted her dad speaking. "You were listening the entire time? Papa! You know I hate that!" Ava pouted at her dad for being so protective. Hey papa's little girl, what can you say.

Her dad put his mug down and got up from his seat to walk up to her. He gives her slight smile as he rubs the top of her head and chuckles a bit. "I'm sorry. But you have to remember you are my daughter and it is my job to protect you and my lovely wife from danger, even if it cost me my life." Ava ears drooped as he continued to rub her head, but she fully understood why he was keeping an eye on her.

"Now, finish eating okay? You have to get ready for school." Ava nodded to dad and proceeded to finish eating her breakfast. And wow was it delicious! Ava dad left the and went upstairs while her mom came back down afterwards. Picking up the dishes that were left on the table and headed over to the sink to wash them.

Ava finished her meal and looked at the clock, okay she still has plenty of time to help her mom with the dishes and get ready for school. So, she grabbed her plate and walked over to the sink where her mom was. "Do you mind if helped you with the dishes?" Ava asked with a smile. Her mom smiles back at her and says, "No I don't mind. I glad that you are helping me, thank you!" "It's my pleasure." Ava responds back.

They finished washing, drying and putting away the dishes. And with all of that done, Ava heads up to her room to get her uniform and to take a shower. Once inside her room Ava saw that her bed was made, her mom must have done and thanked her internally. She grabs her uniform and made her way to her bathroom to freshen up for school.

After Ava was done in the shower, she got dressed in her uniform that hugged her body a little showing off her curves and everything. All she had to do was tie up her hair and she'll be off to school. But suddenly, a knock came at the door. "Come in." Ava says, the door opens and her mother walks inside. "Ava dear. Would you like some help?" Her mom asked softly. Ava nodded with a smile and stood in front of the mirror, while her mom grabbed a brush and started to brush her hair.

Ava's hair was long and silky, her mom admired at how much it has grown the way how her daughter has grown. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Me helping you with you with your hair that is." Ava was surprised with her mom's question. Then again, she isn't wrong, it has been while since she had her mom do her hair.

"Yeah… it has. I wanted to do my own hair once I was old enough. I didn't want to inconvenience or bother you too much." Ava said to her with smile. "Aww, honey you're not a bother nor a inconvenience, I would love to help you help in any shape or form. Despite me and your father being heroes, you'll always be our little girl no matter what age you are. Almost we help because we want to, not because we have to. So, never hesitate to ask for help okay." Ava mom said with a soft smile on her face.

Ava was very happy that she has loving parents and they meant the world to her. She wouldn't know what to do if something were to happen to them. Because of this thought, Ava gave her mom a big hug. "Thank you mom… for everything."

Her mom hugs her back and says, "You're welcome Ava, anytime."

Once her mom was done brushing her hair Ava looks at the clock that's in the bathroom and saw that she had better get going. Her mom sees this too and tells her, "Ah! You better run off to school don't want to be late." She ended with huge smile. Ava nods her head, she makes her down the stairs, grabs her backpack, puts on her shoes and heads out of the door. But not before saying goodbye to parents and them replying "Be careful on your way to school."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

While leaving her home and walking on the streets of Japan, Ava was enjoying the morning sun, the clear blue skies and the falling cherry blossoms around her with some landing on her head but didn't mind it. "Papa was right. The weather is great today. It's just perfect." She said with smile on her face. When she got to a crosswalk, Ava waited for the signal change so that she and the pedestrians can cross the street safely.

But suddenly, a small thunderous boom rang through her ears and saw that the trainline was covered in a dirt cloud. Ava was curious as to what caused the sound and ran towards it when the crosswalk lit up to let her go. As she got close to the rail line, she saw a man that appeared to be larger and rampant. She overhears a conversation between two adult men about what had happened.

Apparently, the man on a rampage had stolen a handbag and started to fight back when he was finally cornered. Ava was understandably upset with atrocious act of the criminal. Then debris were falling and was about to hit the bystanders watching, but luckily a hero stopped it from hitting the citizens and was holding it in place. Death Arms, a hero who had an insane amount of strength. There was another hero who used water and protected the people from further harm, he seemed more like a fireman and his name was Backdraft.

They were on the ground but another hero was on the attack against the villain. Kamui Woods. The girls on the streets watching this, were cheering for him to their hearts content. Ava couldn't help but to sweatdropped at this, she doesn't understand why they do things like this. Then Ava starts to hear an enthusiastic voice that was nearby, she turns her head to the right and saw a boy that was her age, watching Kamui in awe like an inspired hero to be. The boy had dark green hair and green eyes to match.

Kamui was about to launch his final attack so that he can capture the villain, and the boy started to chant out Kamui ultimate move in unison with the said hero. "Pre-emptive Binding Lacquered Chained Prison!" The hero launched a barrage of wooden spears at the villain but was interrupted by a giant woman who kicked the villain thorough the guardrail. "Canyon Cannon!" The woman said knocking the villain out, both the boy and Ava was shocked.

Then a large group of male adults started to take pictures of the heroine. "Today is my debut. My name Mt. Lady, please to make your ass-quaintance." The woman now known as Mt. Lady, begins to shrink down to her normal size since the fight was over. Majority of males proceeded to swarm around her and continued to take her picture. This does irritate Ava just a little bit but she knows that there is nothing that she can do about it.

After everything was over, Ava noticed that boy was scribbling something down in a notebook he had on him and started to mutter. She calmly walks up to him and says, "Hello! What are writing in your notebook?" The question spooked the boy out of his muttering and looks at her with bugged out eyes. Realizing this she proceeded to apologize, "Oh! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to startle you like that." Ava said, her ears drooping down a little in guilt. "No no it's okay! It happens a lot w-when someone talks to me!" The green haired boy responded reassuring her that she didn't do anything wrong.

When he said that Ava felt a little bit better and said, "Really? Well I hope that it gets better so that you won't be startled so easily. By the way, my Ava Knight, what is your name?" Once again, the green haired bot was very surprised that someone was talking to him, and a girl no less! "My n-name is Izuku Midoriya it's nice to meet you!" Izuku returned the gesture and bowed to her. Ava smiles and returned the favor, and she still saw the notebook in his hand. "Ne, can you tell me what you were writing in your notebook?" Asked a curious Ava. Izuku saw that her curiosity was in his notebook, so he proceeded to tell her of the contents that were in it with a sparkle of admiration in his eyes. "Ah! Well… when I see a new hero I simply write down a description about them and what they are capable of. I've been doing this for a very long time, and I have 12 more of these back at home… I know that it sounds lame when I say it out loud to a person… I'm sorry."

A giggle came from Ava and she says, "No! It's great to have a hobby and I know you want to be a hero someday soon, so keep doing what you enjoy. And who knows, it could help you in long run!" Ava smiles at Izuku and made sure to cheer him, even if it's just a little bit. She takes out her phone to see what time it is, and noticed that it is almost time for school to start. Her parents will be upset with her if she was late for school.

"Well I better get going, it was very nice meeting you Midoriya-san. I hope we get to meet each other again soon." With that said she waves at him as she walks away to school. Izuku waves back and yells, "It's n-nice meeting you too!" And he walks in the opposite direction. He stops to turn around and was staring at her ears. "Those ears… they look familiar."

 **(School)**

Ava finally made it to her school, Koutei Junior High just in time before the first bell. Once she made it inside the building and changing out from her normal shoes to the indoor shoes that were in her shoe cubby, Ava makes quick beeline to her locker **(not without getting a few good mornings from some of male students and she says it back in turn)** and getting the things she needed for her first class. Upon getting ready, 3 girls approached her and said, "Good morning Ava-chan!" in unison.

Not paying that much attention to her surroundings, Ava was startled by them and had a look of embarrassment on her face. "Ah! Good morning Hibiki, Kyou and Michi. How are you all feeling this morning?" Ava responded to the 3 happy-go-lucky girls. "We 're doing great! Ah, but we better hurry because class is about to start!" They all went to their class and into their assigned seat, just as the first bell rang to start the day. Then the instructor came in and all the students had risen from their seats and bowed to the teacher, and sat back down.

The teacher being to write down on the chalkboard "Good morning class. We have a few things to go over but first, I looked at each of your handouts about what you will have in the future and all of them are great. Each of you want to contribute to society. Especially one particular student in the class, and person is… Ava Knight!" The entire class turned and stared at the wolf girl with widen eyes, she was both shocked and embarrassed, her ears were drooped from all the eyes that were on her.

"Ava-chan, your test score and grades proceeds to be the top of the student class. And your future plans is that you want to go to U.A. High and become a hero just like your mother and father, is that correct?" The instructor questioned the nervous Ava, who was still being the center of attention. "Y-yes, sir!" Ava says, feeling her cheeks blush at the sight of everyone looking at her. The instructor nods with a soft smile on his face and says, "That's great. I'm sure that you'll be successful on your journey. Likewise, to everyone else that has their future set. Now let's get class started shall we?"

All of the students said yes and proceeded to start class with a focused mind. The classes went by easy for Ava, but she was still flustered because of how everyone looked at her. A couple of hours went by and it was finally lunchtime. Ava and her three friends decided to eat in the classroom and talked about what happened earlier this morning. "You're going to U.A. High? That's so cool Ava!" Michi says with so much enthusiasm. "It's going to be tough, you sure you can handle it?" Asked Hibiki, as was holding a juice box. Ava responded with a determined smile "Well… I don't know, even though I'm both nervous and excited I won't give up on my dream."

She was almost done eating her lunch, so she'll be heading off soon. Kyou says to her, "Well if you feel up for it, you can come to school with us and we can stay together! Wouldn't that be great?" Not really have given much thought, Ava didn't realize that they weren't going to U.A. and she wouldn't be able to see much of them. "Yeah… it would be nice to stay together." Then the three of them said in unison, "Of course! Friends Forever!" Ava enjoyed their enthusiasm and she finished her lunch. She then told them that she is going to the library and study for a bit and that she'll see them in class later. They waved off to each other and Ava went to study for a bit for her next class.

It was the last period of the day and Ava realizes that her three friends weren't in class, she couldn't help but to wonder where they went. It's not like they got sick at the same time, but got the feeling that they decided to hooky, she sighed internally at their antics and wanted to get them back into class. But she decided to scold them first, then bring them back. Sometimes her "mom" side tend to rear it funny head when it came to her friends. Ava asked the instructor if she can go use the restroom, once she had gotten permission, she quietly leaves the class since it was just a reading session.

She proceeds to walk down the hallway to search for her three missing friends but so far, there she had no luck on the floor she was on but then she started to hear a familiar laugh and cheery voice coming from the upper floor, she walks up the stairs and proceeded to walk through a corridor to find where the voice was coming from. She caught a glimpse of one of her friend's face walking near an area. _"Is that Hibiki? Why would she be here? Maybe she is with others."_ Ava thought to herself while walking in same direction as her friend. She then heard a door opening and she starts to move quickly to see where Hibiki was going. She finally managed to catch up and saw her friends and another girl who looked both scared and frighten.

"What are they doing?"

The three girls then pushed the frightened girl into a wall and started to interrogate her. Michi then says, "So you think you can just bump into us and walk away freely without saying sorry?" I don't think so you bitch, you have another thing coming." The girl started to mutter but then Michi proceeded to grab a chunk of her hair. "What's that? I couldn't hear that. Speak up or else!" She threatened the young girl. Ava was shocked at what she was seeing out of Michi, she then looks at Kyou and Hibiki and saw that they were smirking at girl being pushed around by Michi.

"I s-said that I d-did apologize to you, but instead of me leaving you alone, you started to threaten me and hurting me. So, p-please leave me alone, I don't want no more trouble." The pleading girl says while holding onto Michi's hand that was holding her hair. Michi responds with, "Well I don't believe you were sorry sincerely. Do you know who we are? We are the strongest in the school and we have Ava, the strongest and smartest student is our friend. So, you better show us some respect. And since you don't want no trouble, here's what we're going to do," Michi let's go of her hair and forces the girl on her knees.

"Apologize to us again but his time grovel at our feet or else we will make you do it by force!" The girl's eyes were starting to tear up, which upset Ava to her very core. Her nails started to grow into claws and her teeth were turning into fangs. She tried to calm down, but when Michi raised her fist ready to strike the lone girl on the floor, Ava have had enough. The girl flinched and closed her wait for the hit to come, but it never does.

Slowly she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that the attack was put to a halt. Michi on the other hand was tick that someone grabbed her arm, and as she turned around to confront whoever it was that stopped her with a "Who would dare touch me," type of look and saw Ava. Michi saw that Ava's were filled with so much anger that she, Hibiki and Kyou had never seen before. Michi loosens her grip of her fist with a terrified look. "A-Ava! What are you doing here?! I thought you would be in class." Michi says trying to calm the situation down.

In an authoritative voice Ava responds, "I left out to look for you three but most importantly, what… in the hell… are you doing to this girl?!" Letting go Michi's arm and slowly turns around to the frightened girl, Ava gives her a warm smile and voice and said, "Please go on to class. I'll deal with these three, also I'm really sorry for what was happening to you." The bullied girl nodded and whispered "Thank you" to Ava and runs off though the corridor, leaving Ava with her three "friends".

She turns back around and to the girls' shock, Ava was beyond furious. "So… are you going to explain to me what the hell were you doing to that girl?" Ava says in very calm tone, her arms crossed and her claws started to show even more. The girls were starting to get very scared by the way Ava was speaking to them. A nervous Hibiki then says, "W-we were just telling her that she was out of line when she bumped into us and that she should apologize but she refused to do so. But because she said it was our fault so we were giving a little a chat… right girls?!"

The other two nodded and Hibiki was trying reassure Ava that it was all a misunderstanding, but Ava says "You're lying… I saw and heard everything from start to finish. You were bullying that girl… she was defenseless, you kept on pushing her and even made her cry… WHY?!" Ava teeth and nails were now full-grown fangs and claws, and her heterochromia forest green and steel grey eyes glowed with rage.

Showing disbelief of how her friends acted and how they could just lie to her. Her hearing makes it better since she can, in a way, hear their heartbeats. It like she has her very own lie detector test because the way on how rapidly their hearts were beating, but they shouldn't be afraid if they told the truth to their friend, right? "Answer me." She demanded, then Kyou stepped up to her and spoke in a calm voice, "She was an acceptable target to our cause. We wanted to rule our last year of Junior High with popularity and power. When you came in as an exchange student and showed everyone your quirk, you were studious and polite, almost like the perfect weapon, everyone wanted to be with you."

Then Michi spoke up with a smug grin on her face, "So we decided to take you for ourselves so that way our popularity and control of school would skyrocket." Ava looks at Michi with some shock in her eyes about what their true colors were. "Hahahaha! That's right! We only been friends because of your quirk for the past two years, and you used you as a pawn for our plans to take control of this school and finally succeeded!" The three girls grinned at Ava as she put her head down and her eyes closed of the realization of the three girls that she befriended and trusted for two years since she came here.

But then she softly said, "I knew… from the very beginning." Kyou and Michi looked at her in disbelief along with Hibiki. "How?! You didn't know us or even look at us when you came here!" Kyou said in retort. Ava then points to her ears and says, "These ears aren't just for show. To be honest, I hate using my sharp hearing to listen in on others, but during my first day here I overheard your conversation with each other during a brief period of time, you were all concentrated on me and you proceeded to say **'Ugh… I can't stand this girl. She thinks she all perfect and great.'** but then the others told you otherwise on how you can use me for yourselves."

Michi then said, "Then why did you stay friends with us when you knew we were using you? You could have easily brushed us off." Ava responds with a small chuckle "It's funny because I thought that I would be able to change who you guys are as people… but I guess I was wrong. Silly me, I should've never made the attempt to trust you three. And you said used me as a pawn?" Ava then points to Kyou, "Let's get one thing straightened out. I AM NO ONE'S LAPDOG! Is that clear?! Now I'm going back to class, if any one of you have anything to say… Now the time! If not, then forever hold peace and never show your faces to me again! And if I see any of you three pulling that stunt again, I will not hesitate to my claws on you!"

Ava walks passed her former friends and walked down the corridor she through, not once looking back and went back to class. It was the end of the school day and Ava was still frustrated about what happened earlier. The only person she felt sorry for was girl and wished she could have stopped them sooner. She sighs, _"What's done is done, there no looking back."_ Ava thought to herself.

She grabs her things from her locker and went to the front of the school so that she can change out her indoor shoes to her normal ones. Once she had her proper shoes on, Ava proceeded to walk outside of the school and was just about of the grounds. That was until a voice she recognized calling her name. It was the girl that was bullied, and she was running towards her. Ava looked at her with concerned eyes and wondering why the girl wanted to speak with her. "I-I'm sorry… I wanted to say thank you for helping me earlier today…" the girl bowed to Ava. "It's no problem, I'm sorry that you had to go through that. By the what is your name?" Ava kindly asked with a smile. The girl was flustered and she says, "My name is Mana, Ava-senpai"

 _"_ _Ah, that explains it. She's an underclassman."_ Ava thought. She giggled a bit and says, "It's very nice to meet you Mana-chan, those three girls won't bother you or anyone again. But if they do, let me know okay?" Mana nods her head and thanked her once for helping her.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ava-senpai, but have to go now, hope to see you tomorrow" Ava waved Mana as she left, and she starts to walk away heading home.

 **End of Chapter 2**

· Disclaimer: I don't own MHA, just my OC and how the plot is going

· I apologize for any grammar errors, please feel free to tell me so that I can fix them?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

While walking home, Ava couldn't but to sigh the day she had. She was still feeling a bit down from what her "friends" have done and how they were using her. At first, she knew what they were doing and did everything in her power to change them so that they can stay friends. But then she realized that her efforts were useless when showed their true colors, it was all over between them. _"I should have never done that. I feel like a complete idiot being around them, I'll never let something like that happen to me again! Never again!"_ Ava thought angrily, she was feeling frustrated. She just wanted to go home and forget all about what had transpired today.

She stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change and started to inhale and exhale very slowly while counting to and from ten in her head. "Could today get anymore worse than it was supposed to be?" Ava said while walking with the other people across the street, but then a large explosion ripped through the area. Ava tries to locate the where the blast came from and sees a large plume of smoke raising a few buildings away from her. "Another villain attack? Who is it this time?" Ava says while rushing to the scene. She made it time to see that there's a back alley covered in flames and smoke. "What kind of villain has this kind of power?" She looks in the distance and saw that the heroes that she had seen earlier this morning, but they were just standing there and not moving.

She was wondering why they didn't move to apprehend villain cause this problem, Ava looks closely and saw that it was some kind blob creature shooting flames. Now she knows why they can't move, because they can't get close to it let alone touch it or it will cause more havoc in the surrounding area, or worst. In the corner of her eye, she spotted green hair and turned to see that it was Izuku. "That boy… maybe he'll know what's going on." She started passing civilians who was watching the scene unfold, she walked up to Izuku and said "Hey! Remember me? What's going on?" She asked him.

He quickly turned around with scared and worried look on his face and said, "Help… we have to help…" Ava didn't understand what he meant, so she retorts by saying "Oi, oi… it's alright, now tell me what's wrong? Who do we have to help?" Izuku was starting to tear up a bit and started to speak, although he was stuttering, "W-we h-have to s-save K-kacchan!" Ava didn't know who this Kacchan was. "Kacchan? Where is he?" Ava asked calmly as possible so that the moment wouldn't escalate for the boy.

He points to where the heroes and villain were, that when she realized that there was something odd about the villain. So, she used her very sharp eye to get better look the villain and gasped when she saw a boy with blond spiky hair struggling in the villain's grasp and sparks coming out of his hands probably trying to damage it, he would be the reason why the area was in flames. He is doing everything in power to escape from the villain's grasp, but his efforts were fruitless since the villain kept engulfing him.

The heroes can't do anything because they didn't want to hurt the boy. Izuku then grabbed both of Ava's hands and held them tightly saying "Please! Help him!" Ava stares at Izuku then looks back at the fight that's ahead of them. She saw the captured boy 's pleading eyes asking for help. She felt something ignited inside of her, and she looked back at Izuku and nodded. "Okay! We'll go save him!" The green haired boy was happy to know that someone is willing to help. "Thank you so very much!" Izuku said while staring at the determination in Ava's eyes.

"Okay. Since there's no time for planning, we just have to wing it. Are you ready for this?" Ava asked Izuku. He nods, preparing to go through a life or death situation. "Good… hold on tight!" Ava grab's the boy's hand and activated her quirk. Her claws started to return and her fangs were coming out, and her eyes started to gloss over. She started to use a stance almost looking like she was ready to hunt. Izuku was mesmerized by her transformation, _"Amazing it's like she is a wolf herself!"_ He thought to himself as Ava started to sprint at the villain with Izuku trying to match her speed.

They both passed the heroes with jaw-dropping speed. "W-wait! You kids can't go! It's too dangerous!" One of the hero says but Ava was too focused on helping Izuku rescue his friend. As they got closer, the spotted them and made an attempt to stop them in their tracks. So, he started to swing one of his arms at the duo. Before it got close, Ava started snarling, it was really loud that Izuku had to cover his ears and the villain was immobilized and his arm stopped in their tracks. She let's go of Izuku's hand and says "Quickly! There isn't much time before he comes to his senses, let get your friend out of there so that the heroes can deal with him." "Right!" Izuku says and he starts to rush at the villain's blind spot where the blonde-haired boy was being held captive.

Both Ava and Izuku was trying to claw their way to the boy who shouts "What are you doing here Deku?! You don't even have a quirk! So why are you here?!" Izuku responded with "I couldn't just stand and watch while you were stuck in this thing… also… you looked like someone who needed help." Ava then realized that the villain was coming out his daze. "Oi! Less talking, more action okay?!" Ava shouts while her claws were trying to pierce the liquid body and attempting to remove it but with no such luck.

Once the villain snapped out of it, he was about to strike both Ava and Izuku. Ava rushed in front of him, just so that she can take the brunt of the attack instead of Izuku suffering from terrible injury. But the arm was stopped in place but what stopped it? Or better yet, who? Ava looks up to see a very muscular man with blond hair holding the villain down. "Young children! Don't worry, have no fear! Because… I AM HERE!" That quote couldn't be from anyone except the number one hero "All Might!" Both Izuku and Ava said in unison. Both teens were star-struck by his courageous look and his smile under the face of such danger.

He cocked his arm and fist back ready to deliver a blow to the villain, but before he did he grabbed hold of Ava, Izuku and his friend's arm and yelled "Detriot Smash!" And punched the villain, creating enough wind pressure to blow the villain away and to put out the fire that was around them. The weather changed and it started to rain. Everyone was shocked and started to cheer for the hero. All Might raised his fist in the air as a claim of victory and Ava was staring in awe, _"Such power I want to be just as strong, no! Much stronger than him!"_ She thought to herself. While the fight was over, heroes picked up sludge from the villain, put them in bags and was given to the police. All Might was getting interviewed while the rest of the heroes were scolding both Izuku and Ava.

"You both decided to have rash decisions without caring of your safety! And you young lady! While you did well in immobilizing the villain with the quirk you have, but it was still dangerous!" "Yes, I understand what I did was wrong and reckless but… I couldn't just stand here while m friend was in distress!" Ava retorts at the heroes in front of her. "Even so! There was no reason why you put yourselves in harms way!" Death Arms told Ava. Ava was very frustrated and thought to herself with sigh, _"Can this day get any worse?!"_ Then suddenly, she heard a familiar growl and voice in the distance, her father came to the scene with the strongest of snarls while shouting out "AVA!" Ava's ears were ringing after he yelled and then they started to droop, "Now it's totally worse…" Ava says while standing in the same direction as her father was coming from.

"H-hey papa! What are you doing here?" Ava nervously asked while to calm down the situation. "I was on patrol and then I heard your snarl. So I came as soon as I could, but, I come to find out that my precious little wolf cub is fighting a sludge monster that has the potential to knock her into next week or worse!" Ava's father eyes had a very sharp glare directed at his daughter, which made Ava upset. "W-wait, Ava, this is your dad? Your dad is… Night Howler?!" Izuku asked with pure shock and excitement. "No wonder why your ears seemed familiar!" "And you're the boy that Ava was with during the attack am I correct? And you're a fan right?!"

Izuku was both intimidated and excited from Night Howler questioning him. "Hai… w-would it be okay to have your autograph?! Upon asking that question, Night Howler shifted into his wolf form and placed an ink pad down. He placed his paw on the ink pad and reveled it to Izuku, signaling him to find something for him to put it on. Izuku whipped out his notebook and turned to a page that was blank and Night Howler put his paw on the page leaving his print and did a howl and starts to revert back to his human form.

Excited about the pawprint Izuku lets out a squeal and loudly said, "Thank you very much!" Ava on the other hand, was just irritated by how her father literally treated his fan like a child that saw dog and wanted to pet him. "Really papa? You've could have just signed it with your bare hands." She said will giving him that deadpanned stare. Her dad turns around with a grin on his face and saying, "I know. But it's nice to be with a fan! Especially one that is friends with my daughter! Since I can embarrass you that way. Now since everything is under control here, how about we head home? Your mother would probably like to discuss about what happened today. It was nice meeting you young man, I hope that you and your friend here get home safe. You both go have the same uniform so I assume that you two are friends… or at least classmates. So, I bid you adieu!" Night Howler says before changing back into his wolf form so that he and Ava can get home quicker.

Her dad barked at her, signaling her to get on his back, "No it's okay. I can walk home." Ava tells him. He growls at her but then barks, "I refuse. I'm not a toddler anymore!" She sternly tells him. Then her dad starts to whimper and his ears started to get droopy, realizing that he won't take no for answer Ava sighs. "Fine! Before I go, it was nice meeting you again Midoriya-san. Maybe this is a nice start to a great friendship… maybe" She got on her father's back and he howls and starts to jump from one side of the building to another and went on the rooftops to get home.

Later that evening, her mother came home and rushed to open the door and get inside the house. Once she was inside, she saw Ava sitting on the couch while her husband was standing by her side with his arms folded. "Sorry, I came as soon as I heard what happened. Are you okay love?" Says Ava's mother to her while cupping her cheeks. "Yeah… I'm fine mama. I wasn't harmed, everything was fine, even All Might came in and saved us from the sludge villain. It was amazing!" Ava says while remember seeing the number one hero taking out the villain with one punch.

"That's good. But what were you thinking going out there with another civilian? You both could have been hurt and made that situation more dire!" Her mother said with disappointing tone in her voice. "Yes… I know but today was just… very frustrating and for Midoriya-san to be in need to save his friend, I wanted to help, at least someone has to." Ava said while her head and ears flopped. Both her mother and father looked at each other then back at their daughter with concerned eyes. "Dear… what do you mean today was frustrating? Did something happen today besides the villain attack?" Her mother asked her in a calm and soothing voice and held one of her hands.

"Well… it turns out that the friends I had before weren't my friends at all, they were bullies and manipulating jerks! They tried to use and only wanted to be my friends because of my quirk and that I'm the daughter of the greatest heroes… earlier today they were bullying an innocent freshman until I caught them in the act before things got worse. I've never been so angry in my life. Even at them, who, I thought I can make to but I couldn't even change any of them!" Her claws and fangs were coming out again, but she managed to herself calm down.

"After that, the bullied girl came up to me and thanked me and then you know the rest from there." Ava finished talking and looked at both of her parents, and both looked very upset. "My poor little wolf cub… everything will be okay, I'm sure you'll be able to make new friends soon, right love?" Her mother said while looking at Ava and her husband. Her dad nods and says, "That's right! I'm sure when you leave out Junior High, you'll make new friends and will have lots of fun with them. In the meantime, I'm proud of your performance today at the scene, even though it was dangerous. But you still need to be much stronger, so from now on, me and your mother will help you train before you have the entry exams. Would that be great?" This surprises Ava, not only is she going to be training with her mom and dad but her heroes as well.

"Really?! You mean it?! I would be ecstatic to train with you both! We can start soon right?!" She asked with much excitement and her father nods and smiles. "Of course we'll start soon, but we're going to prepare soon for it. We'll tell you the details later. But in the meantime, why don't you head out to the backyard and we'll make dinner. Relax and have with the rest of the family, they've missed you all day."

"Okay papa! I'm looking forward to our training. See you guys at dinner" She hugs both of her parents and started to head towards the backyard through the corridor of her home. When she was no longer in sight, Ava stopped to hear the rest of their conversation. "Alan… I know that you were just putting on a smile for her so that she wouldn't feel more upset. I'm upset at this too, but we need to be there for her." Ava's mother said to her husband Alan.

He lets out a sigh and says, "I know Isla. It's just that I don't want to experience what happened to me… why can't people just accept for who is and not just because of her quirk? They're like homing pigeons and looks at her like she's a tool instead of a person! It pisses me off!" Alan says with fury in his eyes and his claws and fangs were starting to show but was forced to retract them. Isla came to him and held him in a tight hug and rubbed his back. "I know dear, but I know that our little cub will make lots of new friends when she's older and will accept her for who she is."

Alan returns the hug and says, "But what if she finds someone that appeals to her but only wanted to be around her because of her abilities?" Isla smiles at Alan and says, "Well I met you and I accepted for who you are and even fell for you." Alan blushes very hard and says, "I know… and loved you for it!" Then he starts nuzzling his wife with so much affection, and she starts to laugh and playfully tries to push him off. "Down boy! You're being a bad wolf! We need to start making dinner before it gets late." Alan stops then kisses her on the cheek and says okay and they started to get dinner ready.

Ava felt relieved that her father understood how she felt and her mother is the one to accept him and be with him. Now they want to do the same for her. Training with her so that she could a hero that she always wanted to be and supporting her. "Thank you… mama… papa." And she headed out towards outside to relax until dinner is ready.

 **End of Chapter 3**

· Disclaimer: I don't own MHA just my OC

· Wow I felt this was a very emotional chapter, I teared up a few times while typing it ?

· If there are any grammar mistakes, go ahead and point them out to me so that can fix them ?

· I want to thank my friend for helping me so far with these chapters

· Can't wait to see you guys next chapter XD!

· And tell me what you guys think, any mean comments will be ignored


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ava arrives in her backyard, it has a very wide-open space for parties and other events that her parent like to use it for. It's so big, they can build another home next to it. She walked through the grass and went towards the tree that was at the corner, it had a single swing set on a branch which she uses during her alone times. She took a seat in the swing and looked up at the evening sky. The sun was setting so the sky appeared with a yellowish-orange color.

"Well even though today was bad, at least the weather and the sky was wonderful." Ava says while smiling. Her smile disappeared when she started to hear footsteps amongst the grass. Since the area was too wide and it was getting darker, she was very cautious about what could be in the yard with her. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" Two shadows came speeding out towards Ava and simultaneously pounced on her pushing her on the ground. She screamed as loud as she could, but only for a moment. Then she started to laugh hysterically as the two shadows were just her two dogs, a Utonagan and a Shikoku nuzzling her and giving her very messy kisses.

"Udolf! Lucas! Stop! That tickles!" She says out loud to her two canine companions. She got up after they were done giving her slobbery kisses and she says, "I missed you guys too. Honestly thought you were Te- "that's all she could say as she became wide-eyed as fully grown Russian bear dog came running towards her. "Oh, no. Not again!" The huge dog pounced on her and started to kiss face, completely covering her in slobber. "Teddy! I missed you too! But you're kind of crushing me to death here big guy." Teddy responds by nuzzling her cheek and got off his owner/ best friend.

Ava dusted herself off and hugged all three of canine companions. "I'm glad that you guys surprised me like that. I've had a rough day today, but I got to meet the greatest hero today and saw him in action!" She told them while sitting back down on the swing, "And guess what else? I get to train with mom and dad soon! So that I can be one step closer to becoming a hero just like them. Isn't that great?" She asked them. The three dogs barked in unison, she smiles and says "I'm glad you all think so too! I promise to bring you guys with during training sessions. You guys helped me out when I was younger, so it would be a bummer if didn't tag along with me." As she finished talking, Isla came outside calling her name.

"Ava dear! Come inside now and freshen up, dinner is almost ready!" Ava got up from the swing and waved at her mother "I'll be there in a minute mama!" She says and her mother nods and went back into the house. Ava turned back around to her pets and they looked sad upon her leaving to go inside. "Hey hey! it's okay… I'll be back tomorrow. And I'll bring treats with me if that will make you guys feel better." They all jumped at her again and nuzzled her "I'll take that as a yes! I love you guys. I promise to come back soon." Ava hugged all three of them and went back inside. When she got inside, Ava went upstairs to her bathroom, showered and changed into her pajamas which consisted of plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

Well since it was dinner time and afterwards she'll be doing her homework, she wanted to be comfortable. Her parents made a nice meal which consist of fish, rice, steamed veggies, miso soup and couple slices of fruit. Ava enjoyed every bite of her meal and it put her taste buds into pure bliss. "Mama! Papa! This is delicious! Thank you for the meal!" She while eating. Her parents smiled and her mother says "You're welcome wolf cub, but please slow down. I don't want you to choke, and there's plenty more so enjoy yourself." Isla then looks to her right and saw her husband literally doing the exact same thing as what Ava was doing. " _Sigh_ … like father, like daughter I suppose." Isla said with a sweatdrop and both Ava and Alan smiled at her with their chopsticks in their mouths.

They finished eating and they all sighed in relief because of how great the food was. Isla started to get up from her seat and was about to collect the dishes from the table, but Ava stopped her. "Wait mama, I'll take care of the dishes. You guys made dinner, so it's only fair that I help out too." Isla then replied "Are you sure? We can help you if you need it."

"No no! Like I've said before, you and papa made a delicious dinner. So, it's only fair that I help out too while you guys relax. You both came home from hero duties so it'll be best for you two to rest up. And I won't take no for an answer." Isla smiles, but stills nods her head and hugs Ava and says to her "Okay. Just this once, but next time we'll make your father do the dishes how does that sound?" That question shot back at Ava's father and his ears perked up and he ran upstairs to his and Isla's bedroom and tried to hide himself. Watching her dad trying to avoid kitchen duty made laugh.

"I guess he's going to bed early. I know that you'll be studying and doing your homework, but try not to stay up to late okay. And tomorrow, why don't I help out with your training first?" Isla says to her daughter. Ava nodded with a smile on her face. "Have a good night my little wolf cub." Isla kissed Ava on her forehead and heads upstairs for the rest of the night. It didn't take Ava long to get the dishes and the kitchen cleaned up, not that there was much to clean up to being with.

After she was done, Ava proceeded to go upstairs to her room and sat down in front of her computer desk with her assignments that needed to be done for the day. Her homework was relatively simple so she got done earlier than expected. She then goes inside her bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and prepared for bed. As she laid in her bed, Ava was too excited to sleep. She was having her training session tomorrow with her mom so, she really couldn't help herself, but eventually her eye lids started to get heavy and Ava started to relax and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow will be better!" she says to herself gently and goes to sleep.

The next day was cloudy sunrise, Ava decided to set her alarm the night before so that she can wake up early and not disturb her both of her parents since they always do so much for. The least she could give them is more sleep _"They really could use the break"_ Ava thought to herself with a small smile. Once she was out of bed, Ava did her usual morning routine such as: showering, washed her face, brushed her teeth, comb her hair and dressed and ready for school.

When she was done with all that, she grabs her backpack and makes her way down the stairs. Not wanting to make a mess in the kitchen, Ava grabs at least two green apples on her way out of the house and headed for school. It was bit cold outside, but luckily she knew to at least pack her hoodie inside her bag before she left. The city looked very peaceful early this morning, at least villain knows how to appreciate the quiet mornings. She crossed a crosswalk and seen so many people up early as well on their way either to school or work. She made it school, and since it was still early in the morning the only people that were there was the teachers, students who came early to study in the quiet environment, and sports clubs that were doing their morning training before the bell rang.

She got inside and changed her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes and went to the school's library to study for a bit. The other reason why Ava was here so early was so that she doesn't see those three jerks before class starts. An hour and a half went by and students started to come back and forward like waves. She takes out her phone to check the time and saw that it was almost time for class to start, so she packs her things, discarded the two apple cores she had eaten earlier into the trash and walked off to her classroom. She slides open the door to her classroom to see that most of the students were there except for those three. Ava sighed in relief and she went to her desk and took out her supplies that she need for class and waited for the bell to ring.

A few minutes was left before the bell and everyone was in their assigned seats. The last of the students that came in were Hibiki, Michi and Kyou. They looked around and saw that Ava was sitting in her seat. Ava ignores them and the three girls went to their assigned seats but looked at her with an angry look on their faces and caused the rest of the class to have concerned looks on their faces. It didn't bother Ava one bit. She could only think about what was going to happen after school. She's is going to train with her mom which put a very bright smile on her face. The three girls saw this and turned about face and the instructor walks in as the bell rang.

All of the students risen from their seats and bows to the teacher and started class. Much time has passed and Ava was getting through her classes without saying a word to her former friends, they tried to say something to her but only used it as a front in which to show the rest class that they were still friends but it wasn't working at all thanks to Ava. It was lunch time and Ava was sitting alone in cafeteria but she didn't care, that was when she started to hear people whispering around her. "Did you hear? Ava stopped being friends with Hibiki, Michi and Kyou." "Is it true? How come?!" "I heard that Ava found them yesterday bullying some underclassmen and she was about to her claws on them." "We did see Ava with a younger girl yesterday after school. Maybe she was the one that was bullied."

The students just kept talking around her. _"Well, that certainly spread fast. I wonder who did that? Maybe it was Mana-chan. If so, then that's okay. As long as everyone knows to be cautious of those three and for them to not lay their hands on an innocent person, then everything should be fine."_ Ava thought to herself. She finished up eating her and got ready for the next class to begin. But before she left the cafeteria, a group of students came up to her. They all seemed much younger than her, and one of the underclassmen walks up to Ava and says "Is it true? Were you the one who helped Mana? If so… we thank you so very much!" they all bowed at her.

Ava was surprised at this and tries to reassure them that it was okay. "It's no problem really. It's just that the ones that were attacking her were some people that I thought would be my friends but never were to begin with. But I see that you are all friends with her… I'm glad that Mana-chan has wonderful friends that are by her side. I hope that you will all stay that way for the future. Keep that light bright so that it'll never goes out." Ava bows at the younger students and walks out of the cafeteria. Ava was ready to finish her school day with a warm heart. 

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After the school bell rang, Ava packs up her things, rushes to put on her outdoor shoes and runs out of the building towards home. She passed by Mana and her friends one last time and waved at them as she ran off. Ava was so excited to start training with her mother, causing her to think about it all day, good thing that she didn't daydream in class. But before getting home, Ava has to fulfill her promise to her three furry companions and stops at a local pet store in shopping district to pick up some treats and chew toys for them. "Alright. That takes care of that, now time to get home." She left the store and rushed home quickly as possible.

She made it to her street and saw her mother's car in the driveway. Ava was getting more and more excited and started to sprint home. She made it home and opened the front door with her keys. Ava walks and saw her mother in the living room, and sitting on the couch drinking tea as if there wasn't any type of problem in the world. Isla sets her cup down on the table and turns to see that her daughter was home. "Ah, I see that you're home early. Were you that excited to start your training?" She asked with her daughter with a smile. "Of course I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be?" Ava retorts and her mother walked up to her and says, "Well for starters, you had an upsetting day yesterday and as of right now when you walked in here, your claws are out and your eyes stated to glow and gloss over."

Ava looked at her hands and saw that her claws were coming out, she must have accidentally activated her quirk due to her excitement. She was embarrassed by this and nervously scratched the back of her head while also giving out a nervous laugh. Isla gave a giggle and pats her daughter on the head. "Don't worry, it's okay to be excited. But this sort of training requires a calm mind. So let's have some tea before we head outside okay?" Ava nodded and they both sat down on the couch and had some tea, the tea smelled of lavender, Ava's second favorite flower.

After some time has passed, Ava had started to relax and calmed down. Isla saw this and placed her empty cup down on the table and says, "Now then, since we both have calmed down and relaxed. Let's go to the backyard. I'm sure that you don't want those treats and toys go to waste while we're starting." Ava gets up and grabs the bag filled with the dog treats and toys and proceeds to follow her mother, who had also gotten up, to the backyard. Once the both of them were outside, Ava saw what was waiting for her. In the center of the garden, there was a ceremonial circle of flowers with two flower buds in the middle of the circle that she was familiar with.

Her mother came up next to her and said, "Well… how does it look? I thought it would be nice to start your like this and I even have two of your favorite flowers. We'll be using these to help with your other quirk if that's okay?" Ava was still surprised at the display of the flowers "This… is cool. How long did it take you to set this up?" "Not long! I had some help and they are waiting for you to give them their reward." Isla said with a smile. Then she let out a loud whistle and her lovely helpers Udolf, Teddy and Lucas came running towards them, most specifically Ava. But none the less, all three dogs pounced on both of them and started to nuzzle them while Teddy was being careful to not lay completely on top of them so they won't get squished. When the dogs were done giving their affections to their favorite humans, they sat down in front of both Ava and Isla while wagging their tails.

"I guess you guys really were waiting for your treats today. You even helped mama with this. It's a good thing that I stopped by the pet store on my way home." Ava says with fanged smile. She reaches into the store bag and took out three large dog biscuits and tossed them to the three furry helper who waiting for them. They caught them and happily enjoyed them. "I'll give you some after my training session. And before I forget, here are some toys for you guys to play with while we're still out here." She hands the dogs the chew toys and they started to chew on them.

Now with the three dogs occupied with their toys, Ava turns back to her mother who was waiting for her at the circle of flowers. Isla sat on one side while Ava sat on the other. The flower buds were in between them. "Now let's get started… I assume you already know what my quirk is right." Isla says to Ava. "Of course I do! Your quirk involves around healing. That's why you're the top hero for healing." Ava says with a very studious tone. "That's true, but there's much more than healing. My quirk may help with healing others but it can also help me connect to other living things as well. I can connect with humans, animals and even the plant life if I wanted to. That's why today we have these flower buds in front of us. I want to show what I mean." Isla says and puts her hands together, a few moments later both her hands started to glow a bright yellow color.

Isla puts her hands over the flower bud and closed her eyes. Ava was waiting to see what her mother wanted to show her. A little bit of time has passed by, but then Ava saw that the flower bud was beginning to sprout and bloom. It was like magic to Ava, seeing the un-bloomed flower bud coming to life as her mother still had her hands over it. "A-amazing! It's so pretty!" Ava says in admiration, while still being mesmerized by the beauty of her mother's quirk. She wondered if she can do the same thing as her mother. The bud went into full bloom and it became a beautiful white Iris flower. Isla hands stopped glowing and she opened her eyes. "Now do you see what I mean? By using my quirk, I've created a connection with this flower. All it needed was a little bit of help getting what needs to be."

"I see… but does that also mean you gave it energy to help it sprout as well?" Ava asked, and her mother nodded. "That's correct… I gave it energy but it wasn't a lot. Now if it was a person or even a large animal like Teddy, that is a different story." Isla says to Ava who gave her a concerned look. "What do you mean?" Ava asked. "Well for starters, if that person or animal was in complete stress the connection would be very fragile and it would actually cause harm to both you and the individual. That's why even in the heat of battle or a rescue mission, it is very viable to make sure that living being is calm or at least make sure that you are calm and sturdy for the connection to be stable."

Ava understood but still she wanted to know more. "There's so much more that I want to teach you about this quirk but right now I'm just helping you with the basics of it. Now it's your turn. Try to make a connection with your flower bud." Isla says. Ava says okay and proceeds to do the same motions as her mother did. She puts her hands together and tried to activate her second quirk. It was proving to be quite difficult for her since she never had the time to practice it, but Ava wasn't going to give up that easily. Isla noticed this so she put her hands on top of Ava's and says, "It's okay. I'll help you the rest of the way." She then started to her quirk as a jump start for Ava, then Ava's hands started to glow at the same color as her mother's and she was getting excited about her doing it.

"Now all I have to do is place my hands over it and try to make a connection with it right?" Ava asked and her mother nods. "Yes, but make sure that you don't force it or the connection will not happen." Isla replied. Ava slowly inhaled then exhaled and says, "Okay… here I go." Ava puts her hands over the flower bud and closed her heterochromatic eyes. "Alright try to make contact with it. You'll feel that it'll be listening. It will respond to you once it happens." Isla calmly tells Ava, watching her daughter make progress. Ava then feels a tiny surge going through her body and saw a flower bud similar to the one that was in front of her. _"This must be the inner being."_ Ava thought to herself as she got closer the bud and its roots started to come closer to her.

On the outside, Isla was staring at Ava's hands and the bud started to twitch a bit. Isla was surprised at her daughter's progress, "Good! It seems that you made contact with it. Now try to build a connection with it." Ava continues her actions and within the bud's inner being, Ava looks at the roots and saw that it was flickering some form of life. And it's sprouting close to her. "Hello there! I want to help you bloom into a lovely flower. Would you let me?" She asked the flower bud, and it responds by wrapping its roots around her hands. Ava was spooked by the sudden action and was starting to shake a bit. "It's alright. It is just responding to your words," Hearing her mother's voice, Ava managed to calm down. A few moments later the shaking of her body stopped and Isla started to smile as she sees the flower starting to bloom a little bit.

"Great! It seems that you made a strong connection. Now try to give I some energy. But remember, don't try to force it or the connection will be damaged and it will hurt you and the flower." _"Okay… I can do this!"_ Ava encouraged herself and starts to give the flower some of her energy. In the flower inner being, the roots started pulse from Ava's hands and they slowly started to take small lumps of light her. "There you go! Take as much as you need! I'm here to help." Ava says to the flower. It started to sprout more and bloom from the inside and out. Isla is very surprised at how fast her daughter was learning to connect with the with flower. _"She'll be an amazing hero one day!"_ she thought to herself.

"You're doing well Ava! Keep going!" Isla cheered on her daughter was still in trance-like state. A few moments later, the roots retracted from Ava hands and back into the flower after it got the energy it needed. It finally took form and felt a surge going through her body again but this time it was much stronger and more calming. It was as if the flower was thanking Ava for giving it energy, Ava couldn't help but to smile and say, "You're welcome!" And the connection between her and flower was complete. "Okay dear. You can open your eyes now!" Isla tells her daughter in a calm tone of voice. Ava opened her eyes and she saw that her flower bud had become a white lotus. She was so happy to see it in full bloom that she started to jump around and howled with excitement, but that moment ended when she started to feel very exhausted fell back on her knees.

Isla walked over to Ava and helped her back, "It's okay. It's your first time creating a connection so it must've taken a toll on your body. But you did an excellent job in helping the Lotus flower bloom. I'm very proud of you! Next time I'll teach you more during our next session. Why don't you go and rest up and then once you're feeling better you can help me make dinner and we'll make your father do the dishes tonight like I promised last night." Isla says with a bright smile. "Okay!" Ava says in a determined tone. Her mom pats her on the head and walks back inside the house. Ava walked in right behind her after gaining some of energy back, but before going back in she almost forgotten about her dogs who were waiting for their second treat, so she grabbed 3 more treats and they took one individually by taking them from her hand since they sensed that she didn't feel like tossing them.

Ava rubbed their heads and walks back inside her home and went upstairs to her room and went to take a well deserved nap. She woke up about an hour and a half later feeling rejuvenated, she stretched her arms and looks outside the window. Ava determined that it was at least four or five o' clock, so she thought it would be nice to have a light snack. She heads downstairs to grab an apple from the basket, when she got downstairs Ava sees that her mother was about to start preparing dinner. Isla turned around and saw her daughter standing in entrance to the kitchen, "Ah, I was just about to come and get you. Glad that you got your energy back, it looks like sleep is just doctor ordered." she joked at Ava, was pouting a little bit but ended up smiling none the less.

"It's alright, I was coming down to grab an apple. Well since I'm here, I am ready to help!" Ava tells her mother with enthusiasm while giving her a salute. "Hahaha, alright then let's get started then, your father should be home soon." With that said, the two girls started to prepare dinner and set the table. They were having beef stew with white rice. Just as they gotten everything ready, Alan walks through the door and says, "I'm home!" he then takes off his shoes and starts to sniff the air and smelled his favorite dinner. "Is that your mother original beef stew?! Yatta!" he shouts with glee, also he lets a little bit of drool escape his mouth while he slightly rushing towards the dining room. When he gets in there, he sees his wife putting down a large pot on the table, Alan knows that if he had tail right now it would be wagging a mile a minute.

"Ah welcome home dear." Isla greeted her husband with a smile. "Welcome home, papa!" Ava greets her dad and gives him a hug. He hugs her right back. "There's my little wolf cub! How did your day go and how did training with your mother?" Alan asked. He could tell that it was great just how excited she looked. "My day was great! School was fine and training with mama was amazing!" Ava says with a tone in which a child would explain something so amazing to their parents. "Really? Do tell, but first let's sit down at the table and talk all about it. We don't want the food getting cold." Isla was already sitting down and calmly waiting for them to sit down as well. "Okay papa!" and the wolves sat down.

"Itadakimasu!" and all three started to dig into their meal. Ava and Alan were savoring every bite of their meal, so that Isla doesn't have to worry about them chocking on their foods, especially Alan since the two females know that this is his favorite food to eat. They all finished eating and Alan was rubbing his tummy, completely full of his wife's home cooking. But he was till curious about Ava's time with her mother. "Ava? Do you still want to tell about your training session today?" Alan asked and Ava then says "It was great! I've learned a bit more about mama's and I ability. We can connect with all kinds of living things. I got to connect with a white lotus and helped it grow, it was so cool!" Alan was surprised and looked at his wife who was smiling "It true love! She helped make it grow on her first try. She is a quick learner and I'm very proud of her!" Isla says with heartwarming smile.

Ava blushed and smiled "Thank you. mama. It was like I was the Lotus' mind or that I was letting it enter my mind. Its roots started to hold my hands like it trusted me from the beginning. I told to take as much as it needs and I proceeded to give it some energy then it started take it on its own… I'll admit it spooked me at first but mom was there to keep me calm through the whole training session and I managed to take of the rest. I'm glad that mom was there to help me out" Ava says to her mother and happy hug. Isla returned the hug and says, "it was my pleasure dear, the both of us will be here if you need any help." "Well I guess it's my turn! I don't want to lose against your mother in training. We will start tomorrow after school. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance." Alan then gets up from his seat and proceeds to walk upstairs to his and Isla's bedroom, that was until Isla says "And where do you think you're going?! Remember what I said yesterday about the dishes?! I meant that! Me and our wolf cub will be heading upstairs to freshen up and relax, while you stay down here and clean up the kitchen."

Alan turned around and saw that his wife had sweet but menacing smile on her face. His voice cracked and started whimper like a puppy. "I love you dear!" Isla says and laughed then turned towards Ava who watching the scene with an amused look on her face, "Come along Ava, it is girl time, let's go freshen up while your father takes care the kitchen." "Okay! Take care papa!" Ava says to her father and went upstairs with mother to get ready for bed. Alan was still whimpering and having crocodile tears flowing down her face while doing the dishes.

 **End of Chapter 5**

· This has to be the longest chapter I've typed up, I like to thank my friend for helping me with this one XD!

· I hope that did my best explaining the mother's quirk, again I like to thank my friend for that

· I don't own MHA. It belongs to the rightful owners of the series

· Go on ahead and tell me if I had made any grammar mistakes, I'll be more than happy to correct them ?

· Positive reviews only, negative one will be ignored and I can't wait to hear from you guys XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was another bright day and the usual things go on in Knight's family home. Ava got ready for school and her mom and dad were getting ready for their hero duties. School was just like yesterday for Ava, doing some studying in the library, getting through her classes and having random glares from her former friends.

But none of this bothered her, all Ava can think of was that today she was training her dad after school, who is one of her inspirations of becoming a hero. School has ended before she knew it and Ava rushes outside to meet up her dad so that they can go somewhere to train. When she got to the gate, she saw that her dad was doing autographs for the students, most of them female who had hearts in their eyes.

She couldn't help but to sigh at this but she was more or less happy that he didn't turn into a wolf like when doing autographs like he did Izuku. Alan sniffed the air and picked up his daughter scent, he howled and turned to her. "Ava! My wolf cub! How was school today?" He asked, Ava blushed a little bit because of embarrassment by her father calling her by her nickname with so many students around still wanting an autograph from him.

"M-my day was fine papa… but didn't you have hero duties this morning?" Ava said to her father. "Ah yes I did, but left earlier just so that I can prepare for our training session. But when the last bell rang students were coming out and was happy to see me. So, I started to give out autographs." He replied.

"Ah, I guess that okay. Well whenever you're done doing autographs we can get ready to leave." Ava says. Not really understanding why most if not all heroes gives autographs anyways. Maybe she'll understand when she becomes a hero herself. He nods and continues to sign away. A few minutes has passed and the crowd of students were gone, finally satisfied that they got a signature from the famous Nighthowler.

"That's about it. We should get going, they're probably worried about us." Ava looks at him in a curious but concerned face. "Who are they?" she asked and her father just smiles at her, "You'll see once we're there. Now hop on, we will be training in the woods on the outskirts of town so walking would be a nuisance for you." He shifts into his form and kneels for her to get on. Ava hopped on his back and he howled loudly and starts to run off to where they're going to train.

Later…

They made it outside of the city and headed into the woods. They made it wide open area with the trees all around them and appeared to be almost lifeless. Alan has stopped moving and kneels again for Ava to get off, and they started to walk further into the dense forest.

As they got closer to a small clearing, Ava sees a campsite and at the said area were her 3 canine friends Teddy, Udolf and Lucas. Ava then started to run towards them while yelling out their names. "Udolf! Teddy! Lucas!" She yelled their names out and they ran towards her. All three of them knocked her down and nuzzled and licking her face. "You guys are here to watch me train with papa?!" Ava asked her three pets but then her father reverted back to his human form and says

"Actually, They'll be helping you train as well." Ava got off the ground and her three dogs walk towards her father. "Well, since you can't wereshift to a full wolf yet, we are going to start with that. During that encounter with that sludge villain, you were in your human form, and your strength and speed was enhanced and your snarl was great on stunning it. I ever heard it from a very far distance."

Ava then thinks back and how she activated her quirk and how strong she was at that time but remembering that she was going to get hurt and have others hurt in the process which made her ears droop.

Her father saw this and couldn't help but try to cheer her up "That's why we are here to make your quirk stronger. Once you're in full wereshift, your strength and speed will increase dramatically. I have faith that you'll be able to do it." Ava lifts her head up and nods at her father. "Okay Papa! Let's get started!" She says to her father.

"That's my wolf cub! Now we're going to start with your new self. Since your wereshift is not up to its full potential, we'll just use the human based forms so that it'll be easier for you. Oh, before we begin, switch your outfit you did came from school after all and I don't want it to get ruined and your mother would be on my head if she sees it with dirt or even claw tears. I'll wait for you to get back." Alan says with a smile and Ava did what he asked for.

She changed her clothes and got into her outfit that was suitable for her quirk and wouldn't be easily damaged. She came back out ready to begin. "Alright why don't you activate your quirk, I want to see how far the transformation is for you." Alan says to his daughter. Ava did what she was told and activated her quirk. Her claws and fangs reappeared and her eyes started to glow. That's pretty much all she could manage to do for the moment. "This is good. It maybe how far you can do right now but we can go further. Now focus on your body and try to spread more of it around." Alan says to Ava.

She nods and she closed her eyes and she was concentrating, a short time has passed and she started to grunt and her physical appearance remained the same she stopped for a bit and exhaled a long breath "I don't understand!" Ava says angry at herself "Why is it so hard for me but it's really easy for you?" Alan laughed and walks up and pats her on the head. "It's alright! I didn't get it the first time either. You see back when I was about your age, my wereshift was released from anger... It was scary at first but once I was able to control the anger, I was able to go full wolf at will."

And Ava's father started to become more like his wolf state but was still in human form. Ava was astonished and says "Who helped you with your anger and control?" "At first I had no one to help me with it but once I was in high school, there was one person that helped me so much. It was your mother." Alan replied and Ava gasped, "I'll tell you the story later on in the future. But in the meantime Let's try some small things such as..."

Alan thinks for a bit then he shouted aha and looks at Ava who had a confused look on her face, "Why don't you just picture it?" Alan says to his daughter. "Huh?!" Ava replied while her father laughed "Well let's see if you can picture, maybe you make it into reality. Like for example, when people want to get into shape, they imagine it and then they work hard to stay in shape and create the image that they pictured. Ava, what is it that you really desire?" Alan says to Ava.

"I want to become a great Hero, just like you and mama." She answers. "Have you made an ideal self of how you would be as a great hero?" "Well... I do but I thought it would come to me once I've reached that peak." Ava says. Alan nods "It happens that way but it would be better to start early, that way you would prepare for when that time comes. But the reason I'm asking this is because if you have an ideal self image, then that means you have an ideal image of your full wereshift." It was confusing at first but she started to understand a bit.

"So you're saying is that if I have this ideal image of me as a full wolf, I'll be able to shift into that ideal image?" She asked her father. "That's exactly what I'm saying, You see my wolf state all the time so it would be a cinch for you to get a self image and make it out here even if it's only just for the moment. Now this time, I want you to concentrate on that self image and try to shift into that form." He says to her.

She nods and she closed her eyes and quiets the storm in her mind as she was making her ideal wolf. Not much time has passed by and Ava was wandering in her mind. She was in the same woods like the one she's in, she looks around for a moment and she heard a howl.

And she looks in front of her she sees a wolf but the fur, it was the same as her hair color, and it's eyes were different from each other just like hers. "Are you...?" She was interrupted by the wolf as it nods. It got closer to her and the wolf started to change back into its human form. It was like staring at a mirror. She looked exactly like Ava, she was surprised and confused but she started to understand that this is her ideal image of herself.

The copy of Ava gave off a bright smile and held her hand out in between the both of them as if they were meeting for the first time and Ava done the same thing but was very hesitant as of what would happen next. They both shook each other's hand and a flash appear. The copy of herself was gone but in someway she could still feel it. She started to concentrate again and her body started to change, her hands were no longer hands but starting to form of paws, her arms and legs were changing as well more like a canine.

Fur started to grow all over her body, her face was becoming more like her father's when he shifts and a tail came out once her entire body was done changing. Ava felt something growing inside of her but in a good way and she started to howl. It was powerful that she broke out of her concentration and came back at the actual campsite. She saw her father with a Giddy Smile with his mouth opened like a 'OMG!' Type of smile. Ava was concerned about why he was looking that way "What?! Papa what's wrong?!" She walked closer to him but noticed that she was near the ground.

"Wait? What?!" Ava looked around and saw her body wasn't human anymore but much like a... Wolf?! She was shocked and she fell backwards. "You're a wolf!" Her father yells with excitement. "My little wolf Cub has finally became a Wolf!" Ava then relaxed for a bit to take it all in, but it didn't last long as she got excited as well and she pounced on her papa. "I did it Papa! Udolf, Lucas, Teddy! I finally did it!" Her furry companions howled in unison and joined in on the dog pile. Alan was happy for his daughter and it was her first try.

After all the lovable sloppy kisses of affection their canine companions got off and Ava was still on all 4 legs while her father is at two. "Mama would be so happy that I can shift to a full wolf now." She says with her tail wagging. Her father nods and notices that her body was starting to turn back. "Well I guess this is your limit of how long you're using it." Ava looked and she could see that her fur is starting to shed back to her smooth skin and she lost her tail, and her arms and legs were back to their normal state. "How long was I in my wolf state?" She asked her father.

"Close to 5 minute maybe a little less." Alan retorted "Do you feel any different?" Ava replied with "No not really. I mean I'm kinda hungry and very tired. That's about it." Alan chuckled a bit and says "Yeah you just came from school and it's almost sundown. We should head home. It'll be late once we head home. If you're too tired and want to rest , you can ride on Teddy. I'm sure he would enjoy that. I also have some food that you can have, I hope you like sandwiches!"

He pets Teddy's head and goes back to the small campsite and look through a bag he brought earlier with sandwiches and water for Ava. He hands them to Ava and she thanks him and she started to eat. Alan packs up the small campsite, nothing much was there so it was easy and not hard to carry. "Alright! Udolf, Lucas, Teddy we're moving out. Wolf Cub, you can get on Teddy." Ava nods and she walked up to the Russian Bear Dog who happily kneels so that Ava can hop on his back. She hopped on and Teddy rose off the ground and started to walk closer to his Owner. Ava was happy that she finally learned how to full wereshift into her ideal wolf. But she still felt very tired but she wanted to thank her father, and her pets for support.

"Thank you Papa. Udolf, Lucas thank you for supporting me. And Teddy... thank you for letting me on your back, I'm still very tired from earlier. You're very sweet!" The three dogs barked in unison once again and Ava's father looked behind him and says "You're welcome my little cub. I'm glad you're happy. You should rest though. You have school in the morning and I don't want you to oversleep." "Okay Papa. I'll rest up..." Ava says to her father. "I'm very proud of you Ava. I'm sure your mother would be happy to see you in your full wereshift. Would that be great?" Alan looks back again and sees Ava sleeping on Teddy without a care in the world. He shot a small smile 'You'll be great hero... Sleep well my Cub' he thought to himself.

They finally made it home but it was close to midnight. Teddy kneeled down once again so that Alan can get a hold on Ava so they can head inside. The three dogs went back into the backyard and Alan went inside, trying to be quiet as possible so that Ava wouldn't wake up. He made it up the stairs and into her room and put her to bed. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. He kissed her on the forehead for goodnight and silently closed the door. As soon as he did, a warm smile was on Ava's face as she was sleeping for the next day to come.

 **End of Chapter 6**

 **Sorry for SUPER long wait everyone, let's just say that life hit me pretty hard last year and at the somewhat start of this year. I'm still alive don't worry XD.**

 **OH! And I'll try to keep up with updating my stories okay?**

 **I hope that everyone had an awesome year last year, and Happy Super Late XD New Year for this year X3**

 **I don't own the anime just my OC, her family, and the how the plot will go with the original storyline X3**


End file.
